The Fate of Their Blood
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: Riding on glorious adventure and bizzare, absurd fun, here lies a retelling of all eight parts of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, with Muse landing the leading roles of each arc as they are quite literally sucked into the JoJo universe unable to recall who they once were! Written in the spirit and details of JJBA, prepare to hang by your underwear in your seats.
1. Gateway to Paradise

"Let me see, let me see!"

"Rin stop jostling me, I can't focus on the words!"

"Manga again? Does it include any Idols?"

"No, Rin."

"Oh, so you're here early Niko. I wouldn't have expected anything less."

In one fluid motion the thick pages decorated in panels, action, words, stories, found themselves yanked under a gleaming metal table into the deep obscurity of shadows cast upon Niko's lap. From cheeks to ear tip, she flushed as the piercing presence of both mildly condescending and invasively curious eyes and faces so close to her person remained fixed.

"W-Well yeah, a real Idol is always early and ready to go!"

"Hmm, reading that stuff at your age only adds to my secret list of ideas as to how you're even in high school."

"Rin thinks it's something more for a first year like herself, nya!"

Teeth clenching in sync with her fists still clutching her hidden treasure and slightly crinkling its pages, Niko let forth a low wild grumble.

"Shaddup!"

Suddenly the door swung open with an exuberant flair, revealing a heaving, huffing Honoka with sweat matted bangs, heavy breaths and a fire in her eyes to match the whirling of her now disoriented school bag, which if given sentience would complain of vomiting and wanting to just go home.

"Niko, I've come for that book, I leant you my copy of JoJo for long enough."

"JoJo?" Chimed Maki and Rin.

"Ok ok! No need to frickin kill yourself getting it. I almost thought someone was trying to nab you there-"

"Honoka! Those papers aren't done! You can't just leave the Student Council room whenever you want while leaving Kotori and I to pick up the pieces!"

Umi's shadow cast a foreboding highlight over all, her gaze boring holes so fiercely that Honoka's already quivering form felt the back of her head tingle as her stomach did flips. With all the stiffness of a primitively mechanical robot, the culprit in question turned around to meet her maker, her face contorted into an odd cross of knowing impending death and the serenity of Buddha.

"Umi, uh well I thought we were done for the day so I came to get my-"

"Yes yes I know, you've been hounding after it all day. This Jo Jo's Bizzare Adventure is consuming your life."

"You wouldn't understand, you haven't even read a single page!" Honoka fired back.

"Tell her Niko! I'm not crazy right?"

Slumping further and further down into the hard steel chair, Niko seemed to begin vanishing as she inched toward the depths, a jolt rippling through when she heard her name.

"Ehehehe...it's really good! Trust me, please...look could you just stop grilling her it's giving the rest of us chills."

"Sit up straight Nikkochi, or you'll melt into the floor."

"Uwah! When the hell did you get here?!"

"Boo!"

Her open hands raised next to her cheeks, a hunched Nozomi appeared seemingly from hiding, pouncing on Niko, Maki and Rin as she stuck her tongue out in a brief flash.

"Elicchi and I are done with today's classes, how else could I be here?"

"N-No shit...just don't surprise me like that..."

"Oh? Was Nikkochi scared like a little kid?"

An audible, sharp gasp left Rin as Maki merely shrugged while taking her seat. From the corner of her eye, she continued watching in covered stares, twirling a strand of hair already misplaced from thousands upon thousands of hours in smooth contact.

"No I was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"No. I. Was. Not!"

Their voices clashed in a din of wills, Honoka trying her best hand at what truly seemed on the outside like excessively obvious tip toeing. It was immediately crushed by Umi's ironclad grasp on her blazer collar dragging her again toward the dragon's den. A knowing air came over the would be escapee, her shoulders sagging and frown resigned.

"Nozomi! Stop teasing Niko its making everyone in the hallway stare like a fight's about to go off."

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Followed Kotori.

Puffing her cheeks, Nozomi quietly glared at Niko, ceasing their argument and spinning in a one eighty.

"Elicchi! Kotori! Hello there! Niko was the one who started it."

"Don't play at being innocent!" Came the cry as Niko sprung to her feet with a deep scowl and petulant whine.

The book she had been holding collapsed to the floor with a resounding thud, not going unnoticed by the keen ear of Maki, who's finger had been psychotically twirling faster and faster as if she were teetering on the verge of a manic episode. Rin herself scooted a few inches away from the absolute madwoman at her side, her heart gradually quickening and with it bringing a light outbreak of sweat.

"Niko, take better care of Honoka's things-"

"Eh? What have we here, a manga?"

Plucking the book as if it were a delicate flower, Nozomi held it up, eyes tracing each panel as her brow slowly shot upward. Lifting a finger, she thumbed through the pages. Glancing across the top of the binding, she grinned.

"Is this yours Maki?"

"No!"

"Nozomi that's mine! It's cool right? Please say it is so Umi will let me go?!"

A strong tug was all it took to release a peep from within Honoka's lungs.

"Hmm...Elicchi, come and take a look at this."

"This book is nothing but trouble, nya..."

A huff accompanied by short, lazy strides found Eli soon peering nonchalantly at the curious material for herself. A low hum resonated when in a stroke of rarity, each individual drawing found itself building upon the realistic intricacy of the last.

"This is supposed to be a manga? It looks like a fancy art book to me."

Gone were the plain faced, bare essential sketches of the usual fare that truly exemplified the definition of cartoon. These characters bore chiseled features, sculpted muscles, looming statures and best of all, vivid colors to match bold shadows. They struck magnificent, gravity defying poses as if they were marble recreations of Greek gods.

"This actually seems pretty cool."

"You've read my mind Elicchi, as usual."

"Too bad Johnathan is so plain and boring."

"Thank you for an observation I didn't ask for Nikkochi."

"Seeee Umi? Even the seniors like it, now please let me go?"

Pouting her lip, Honoka's eyes softened, radiating her desperate plea for freedom.

"Not the puppy dog eyes..."

"It's not so bad Umi, I finished the rest of her work myself. You can let her go if the original problem is solved, right?"

Kotori's soft voice reached out with steady hand, making Umi's rigid posture slacken. Gently sucking her teeth, she released Honoka, casting her out wordlessly. Leaping with arms outstretched, she twirled and spun in open air. A beaming smile spread eagerly across her face.

"Hurrah! Yes! Now, Eli, Nozomi, fetch me the JoJo. We have work to do on a certain grumpy someone!"

A snort cracked through the air, Eli held her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook in waves of laughter.

"Fetch me the JoJo." Nozomi snickered in repeated phrase.

"Shh, it sounded cool!"

"Sure sure, here's your precious book." Eli eased out with a gleeful smile.

"Thank you, now..."

"Umi, I'm afraid I can't help you here." Kotori mumbled.

"Let's see what ridiculous thing it'll be now." Came the low response.

Honoka's voice grew in strength and continued speaking.

"Umi, you'll be getting an education in one of the best manga ever created and put to paper, so listen like your life depends on it!"

Jumping with an earth shattering thud onto the clubroom table, Honoka's wide grin and gleaming eyes remained steady as Rin collapsed flying backward into the wall, Maki startled into tumbling from her seat before she fully knew what hit her, and Niko nearly collided with the ceiling in a leap of terror. Eli stood reflexively on her tip toes with all her ballet learned precision while seizing the nearest bookshelf with her hands for dear life as Nozomi merely broke the would be gale by raising a single tarot card between her fingers.

"This here is the very pinnacle of man made entertainment. Something so crazily transcendent from the mortal plane that even the gods couldn't question it, but be sworn to kneel before its majesty!"

"I think rather that you've completely begun to lose your mind."

"Silence! I'm trying to make a point Umi, you need to be even more in touch with your imagination!"

Suddenly the open window rattled, it's panel shaken by a mighty breeze as the curtains threatened to be torn asunder. In soared Hanayo, her stance in top diving form as she barreled through the free space. Her body curling into a ball seconds before impact, she rolled onto the linoleum with whipped tousled hair and sweat dripping into a pool staining her clothes. Nipping at her heels came a majestic, monstrous howling wind that bellowed its presence to these mere mortals, these cretins who crawled upon the Earth like mice. It blew Niko straight into the door with a crashing bang, knocked Eli off her toes and spiraling toward the ground with a thunderous cry that only amplified the great cacophony of din. Maki and Rin clung to each other while crouched against the window wall so fiercely in resistance their faces grew alarmingly pallid as the fourth horseman Death itself. Nozomi however leaned coolly against the bookshelves, sipping a refreshingly cold Coke whilst in perfect health. Kotori too merely stood firmly, eyebrows arched for the ceiling as her eyes widened to rival the expanse of outer space. Umi herself cowered with her hands racing to cover her ears with eyes squeezed shut as storm clouds rolled into view from beyond their window, the portal to another world, and Zeus sent forth a tremulous thunder and flash of righteous lightening in his wrath. It's crashing glare illuminated Honoka in mystical, terrifying shadows as she stood towering still as an all encompassing deity.

"Sorry I'm late! The alpacas suddenly caught a fit and chased me around, I thought I was a goner!" Shouted Hanayo at the very peak of her lungs.

"See that?! That shit is fucking creative!" Honoka carried on, seemingly oblivious to anything Hanayo had said.

Oddly enough her voice seemed to echo across the room, reverberating in its walls and piercing the very fabrics of consciousness that comprised every other member of Muse. She was everywhere and no where at once. She was Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HONOKA?!" Umi screamed from the depths of her soul.

"A gateway to a new world! A world invoked by the item I hold within my hands!"

Holding the book aloft over her head, it burst into a blinding light that consumed everything it touched, washing over every person in that room and absorbing their essence.

"Now we enter the world where absurdity rules as Emperor! Now, we experience the very meaning of JoJo!"

"None of this makes any sennnssssseee!"

That was Umi's final cry, her body in suit with those of her friends vanished leaving behind no evidence save for their worldly possessions preserved within their school bags.

The clouds dispersed, sunshine poured in to lap at clear baby blue skies, in their nests and on the branches birds were chirping. Cherry blossoms sailed through the air on gentle wings. In the distance car horns and exhaust pipes could be heard matching the carefree calls of eager students departing for home reciting daily gossip within their cliques.

It was a typical Monday afternoon.

That had only just begun.


	2. Phantom Blood Pt1 - Niko the Invader

_Twin Stars! Streaking through the heavens_

 _Stir the surface of light and darkness_

 _Their ripples echo together_

 _The sun leads those who seek the path of glory_

 _Demanding a sacrifice from all who pursue their ambition_

\- Sono Chi No Sadame, Phantom Blood Opening Theme

Illuminated by twitching pyres that danced in hypnotic rhythm within their cage-like braziers, a lone woman lay prostrate. The icy grip of the stone slab underneath shook her to her heart as goosebumps appeared readily in tune with her heartbeats. Towering monstrously over her frame was a man ripped in physique straight out of a post WWII American comic book hero. Bare naked save for roughly clasped bracers and a frayed jaguar skin cape complete with loincloth, his thatch of thick black hair sprouted like a bush from his skull, smoothed back only by the strappings of a chunky stone mask. His arms raised, the glowing orange fires danced higher and higher into the inky darkness of the night sky, their glimmering light reflected grimly in within the length of a stone dagger.

"Blood is life!"

Striking to pierce the woman's tender chest in a single swing, a thin fountain of blood spurted upward with a hiss. Uselessly she coughed and hacked up splotches of her remaining life-force to pool by her lips as she drew her last breath.

"Fresh blood of a maiden, will be absorbed by the Mask! The Mask comes to life when it drinks the blood of the living!"

Flying high with power, streams of crimson splashed onto the cool stone surface of his Mask. Splattering quietly, it divided further to slowly drip down in a sick mockery of tears. Suddenly jolting to life, the abnormally thick mask strappings twirled and penetrated the bone of his skull.

"OOHHH! How…How delightfully bizarre!"

"The man is still alive even after being impaled by the Mask's claw-like bones in his brain!" Cried a sea of onlookers, their haunted expressions contorted by deep shadows and petrified awe.

"I've finally obtained…eternal life!"

Shouting, whooping in unison, a single roar rang out and drifted to be carried by the winds. As one, all members of those gathered raised their fists as they gazed upon their new exalted one. Jutting out a stray finger, the freshly made immortal let his voice boom across the breeze to split their mortal nerve.

"You! Do you wish to become my life force?"

A kneeled figure answered with one fell cry.

"Yes, my Lord!"

As swiftly as his voice had died away did he find the tips of the immortal one's fingers lodged within his jugular vein. Pale blue extensions of this single highway spread rapidly like a virus across his face and beyond his hairline to disappear into his forest of hair. The man's eyes sharply narrowed as even thinner red tears sprouted on his scleras, his lips pouted and nerves contorted in pain.

"I can feel his life force! This Stone Mask has given me the true power of a ruler!"

Seizing his empty husk of a feeding vessel, the immortal swung him high in the air to crash down in a ground shattering quake.

Another, unified, primal scream erupted from within the singular hive mind watching below.

"Chief! Chief! Chief!" They chanted, their champion lifting both arms toward the heavens in triumph.

 **A fierce and powerful empire existed in the central Mexican highlands between the twelfth and sixteenth centuries! It's culture was defined by brutal sacrifices and cannibalistic rituals! They were called the Aztecs- the people of the sun! And among them existed a tribe that attempted to take over the world using the powers of the Stone Mask! The Mask was miraculous- it bestowed them with eternal life and the power to dominate! However, this tribe somehow vanished from history and left countless unknown ruins…Why? What happened to them? What's the secret surrounding the Mask? This story depicts the mysterious Stone Mask from Mexico and its raveling of the destinies of two youngsters and their bizarre adventures!**

Part 1: Phantom Blood

"Niko…Did you even hear what I said?"

Skin and bones shriveled over a wiry crop of thinning hair were stuffed within a bag of yellow cloth pajamas, hidden under piles of greying, tainted pale blankets. The cracked paint of the walls infected it's entire surface with a web woven in the same vein as a cunning spider. A single window illuminated the bedside of a dangerously thin figure worn and wrinkled beyond repair, allowing her to peer into the mirror of her soul matched by snow whipped darkness.

"Niko…"

Before any further words could be spoken, a flood of coughing struck its mighty blow, heaving and spasming the rested figure with its power.

"Come here…! Do you hear me, Niko…?

Yet another round of hacking accompanied by the outreaching of a skeletal, near transparent hand, as a seated girl rested a leg over the other, nose buried in the text of a novel with vibrantly mint colored binding. Her back all the rested figure could gaze upon as the occupied girl's eyes were facing their only other window, as bleak as the first, she grasped the tome firmly, shutting it with a satisfying _thump._ Turning so her profile was highlighted dimly by a lonely lamp placed on a side table desperately needing a duster, she gave a bored sigh. Her brow was knitted ever so slightly, seemingly vexed would be an understatement.

Rising, she departed the duly worn, long faded ancient velvet seat which nearly made her feel as if she'd melt into the floor whenever she sat. Turning fully to answer to her given beck and call, she held her tome nearly closed save for a few thin fingers leaving a half inch gap. In a slight bow, her tone barely straddled the line between a feral growl and the sweetest melody of an angel falling from Heaven.

"Yes, Mother? Your medicine?"

"No…no medicine…Niko, I need to speak with you." The skeleton rasped, her cheekbones protruding so sharply they could cut, her eye sockets hollowed as if they'd been made a nest for termites.

"I don't have much time left…I am dying…"

Hands behind her wrinkled white dress shirt with its buttons frayed and clinging to the seams, Niko's suspenders bore into her shoulders as her muscles stiffened, face unchanging though her eyes barely let slip anticipation.

"After I die I am going to worry about you…Niko…When I die, go to the address on this letter."

Yet another timely round of heaving coughs arrived on cue.

"She owes me, and she will take care of you for the rest of your life…"

Shaking with each passing second, the fading skeleton raised her arm in Herculean effort, trembling violently under the mounting strain. A crumpled letter with sloppily made scrawl detailed an address hardly legible in the poor lighting and further pushing Niko's glare, a fire made camp deep within her penetrating eyes.

"She owes me big time! Heh heh heh!" The skeleton rasped in delight in a gambling burst of her entire life energy.

Her mind wandered, away from this wasting body and up, up toward distant memories past, still filled by cold rains.

 _'Yes…it was twelve years ago. A rainy day in eighteen sixty eight. I can never tell Niko what happened that day…'_

 _Smashed to smithereens on impaling rocks and sunken by the mud, a doomed wooden carriage lay tipped over, lifeless to many, yet a gleaming jewel to a few. Only flashes of bright lightening shed the scene's fate to any outsiders in the pouring torrents of rain and grey clouds that suffocated all else._

 _'The cliffs tend to crumble on rainy days and carriages often slip there._

 _I was on my way back with some man from the bar, when…'_

 _Peering over the cliff top's surface, two persons could barely be made out as their shifty gaze spotted the fallen wreck._

 _"Wa ha ha ha ha ha! Look! There's an accident!" The woman exclaimed._

 _"Wait, honey! I don't wanna get involved in this!" The man called out after the descending woman moving so quickly she nearly tripped over her own steps._

 _"Shut up! This is a rich man's carriage…he's a noble!"_

 _No sooner had the words left her than she found the whereabouts of the carriage driver, a wooden stake running from the behind the base of his neck to stick out firmly from his gaping mouth. His eyes bulged from their sockets, his ashen skin turning sickly pallid by the second as blood poured from his maw along with strands of yellowed chunky pieces with sharp pointed ends, teeth. His corpse contorted to bend backward over the spoke of a wheel while another stake protruded from his stomach._

 _"Damn…" whispered the woman, her hand nearly raised to cup her lips but stopped mid motion._

 _Another faceless corpse twisted and mangled at the very least had his face covered in a sheet granted by mud and the night's downpour. Pointing at this one, the woman announced,_

 _"That one over there's a goner too."_

 _The man rushed to search the exposed doorway of the smashed mess, his hands gripping the edge as his head poked in._

 _"There's a dead man inside the carriage, but he's holding a baby that's still alive. He must've been protecting her."_

 _Healthy wails burst forth from tiny lungs having barely yet tasted life, coloring the air._

 _"Some brat's in there?! Who cares?"_

 _Suddenly in one worn movement, the woman seized a gold banded ring wrought with intricate rubies, diamonds and emeralds in snaking flowery patterns from the pinkie of another woman laid fallen near the rubble._

 _"W-What are you doing?!" Shouted the man, peaking over the woman's shoulder._

 _"You're dafter than you look! I'm taking everything that's worth something! One woman's misfortune is another woman's gain, ha ha ha ha!"_

 _"Oh of course! You're so clever!"_

 _"What luck, I've got quite the haul!"_

 _Prying a tan suitcase from the fallen victim's hands, the woman held it closely toward her face, inspecting it with curious eye._

 _"What's this…?"_

 _Snapping it open, the dull hues of a Stone Mask stared in return. It emanated an uncanny, alien wisdom, and were those voices speaking from between it's lips?_

 _"What's with this creepy mask? No thanks here!"_

 _Casting it into the ground to forget it just as quickly, the woman bent hunched over the fallen noblewoman._

 _"Hey! Help me pry her mouth open! We'll pull out her front teeth and sell 'em to the dentist to use as replacements!"_

 _"H-Honey…" the man muttered gravely._

 _"Only nobles can afford false teeth and she's a noble, it makes sense right?" She fired back._

 _Just then the fallen stranger reached up her hand to lock the woman's wrist in a death grip. Her doe eyed stare eerily wide with fully dilated pupils, their whites shining in the darkness._

 _"Guhuhhh?!"_

 _"Y…You…"_

 _"Wahh! She's still kickin'!"_

 _Spiralling backward, the woman slipped and slided to crash into her partner flat on her ass._

 _"Y…You're the one who saved me? Thank you."_

 _Their jaws slackened in silence, the pair simply remained fixed on this now burned ticket to riches._

 _"M-My husband! My husband and daughter…are they alright, are they safe?" She choked out, gasping for air afterward._

 _It was then the woman's eyes softened, her voice stifling a sob as her brow drooped, her hands clutching the brim of her bowler._

 _"Your husband and driver have, uh, passed…but the baby is safe."_

 _She should've received an award for such a performance while the gears of her conscious spun in greater earnest._

 _'She thinks I was trying to save her life…' She concluded._

 _Glancing down, she witnessed her would be target squint her eyes, her shoulders trembling hiccuped cries left her in a whimper. Her tears ran free as the rain._

 _"It should have been me instead of him…but my daughter is safe. I suppose such is fate…" She rasped, reaching a hand to stumble for her purse. Patting around, slick squelching was all she found in return along with soil stained fingers for her troubles._

 _"I was going to repay you but it seems that someone came along and snatched my purse and rings before your arrival." Came her grave drawl._

 _Struck as to make for heart thump with enough force to rock her entire frame, the woman stepped away, arms tucked near her chest. Wordlessly she stood as the noblewoman continued. Each of her breaths were delivered in time with her words._

 _"The name is Joestar. I'd like to repay you for saving my life. Tell me your name before I lose consciousness again. A Joestar always repays her debts."_

 _Laughter nearly leaked from the woman thief's voice, her brain fuzzy and tingling riding a high the longer she stared at this fool's face. There was no point in hiding some of it now, her lips curling into a grin as she considered her next words._

 _'This woman's an idiot! Guess I got nothing to lose by giving my name!'_

 _"I am but an unworthy commoner- my name is Brando."_

 _…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _'I used the money I received from the Joestars to star a bar. But my luck went to crap. My husband died, the bar shut down, and now I'm on my deathbed goddamn it!'_

"Niko! Once I've passed, go to the Joestars! You're a smart girl, never lose to anyone and become the richest of them all!"

Barely shifting a muscle, a small frown made it's way across Niko's mouth, her eyes shining.

Her raven hair whipped in the bleak, dry winter breeze, as drab as the decayed shade of the sky high above. A crumpled purple overcoat that fell to her stumped knees hanging clunky, foreign on her lanky build made her seem a schoolgirl just released from afternoon classes. Any signs of a neck were masked by the encompassing grip of a dark scarf. Hands in her pockets she glared at a simple slab of rectangular granite, bearing an insignificant cross atop it's head. Sucking her teeth, the wind blew in another howling wave.

 **Daria Brando**

 **Born: 1827 Dead: 1880**

 _'You were a worthless, ugly, scumbag of a woman who sent Father to his grave! You want me to become the richest woman? Fine! I'll do it! I'll accept your so called inheritance. I could make it on my own, but I'll use anyone and everyone that I can! I'll milk the Joestar nobles for everything they're worth and never lose to anyone!'_

"Piece of garbage!"

Scratching from the very rear of her throat, she launched a sticky, slimy wad of phlem and saliva unceremoniously onto the gravestone's name. Stomping off, her footsteps snapping browned grasses with a crackle were the only sounds that accompanied her turned posture, signaling a departure as quickly as she had come, suitcase in a white knuckled hand.

 **The nineteenth century! A time when developments in agriculture and trade changed lifestyles and outlooks on life! However, while many people remained starving and poor, men both young and old dreamed that one day they could live the life of a nobleman! This thirst for riches took the people by storm!**

"Nooo!"

Her fingertips just barely grazing the underside of the doll's pleated dress skirt, a girl leapt and hopped about, her coordination sloppily deteriorating despite the burning in her veins. Snickering as he snatched the plaything for the tenth time out of reach, a boy with severely drooped eyes that barely provided lids over them and a twisted smirk let forth an obnoxious bout of laughter watching her struggle.

"Give it back! Her hand's going to rip off!" She pleaded.

The corners of her eyes already bubbling in the hopeless endeavor, she launched herself forward with all her small might to again be greeted by empty air.

"Hey Kotori, did you have your rich quack Daddy of a doctor buy you this doll?!"

Jeering, the boy and his onlooking pal held the intricately painted prize, with its lifelike clothing folds, finely trimmed woolen hair, and face rosy enough to be taken for a real miniature girl on first glance, their beefy fingers in a vice hold on it's chest.

"How 'bout we rip off her clothes? Then we can see how much it looks like the real thing!"

Her fingers reaching up to smooth away the now oncoming round of waterworks as Kotori trembled by her lonesome kept her otherwise utterly still. Her wails rang out for a sizable crowd to hear let alone a pair of snot nosed brats. The boys raised their fists in triumph, shouting with jubilant smiles,

"Kotori, Kotori! Kotori the crybaby!"

"Knock it off!"

Stopping in their tracks, the devious duo dropped their fist pumps and beaming expressions to find this new voice. Kotori's whimpers died away as she lifted her head, her heart jolting in surprise.

A single girl had arrived on the scene, her breath everywhere as her chest puffed rapidly. Her disheveled hair served as a invasive curtain that bounced to its former view blocking position as fast as she could wipe it away. Her velvet navy waistcoat jacket, crisp plain shirt and blazingly red silk tie maintained their gentlemanly form despite the wearer's commoner exertion. Bellowing with tremendous force from her recovered breaths, she burned holes into those twisted souls harming a fair little lady.

"Give her back the doll!"

 **"** Who the hell are you? Kotori's friend?!"

"I don't know her, but I've more than enough reasons to fight you!"

Descending the grassy knoll, her feet sped wildly, boosted out of control by gravity as she braced her shoulder. Slamming it along with a headbutt into a bully's chest, she pushed forward through his twitching shock, squaring body jabs left and right clumsily seeking a kidney. Teeth grit with her blood pounding in her ears, her heart was set to burst, a raging storm of energy fueling every blow.

"B-Bastard! Trying to look cool eh? I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Standing tall, rigid, unfazed by her puny onslaught, he smashed his palms together, slamming them to hammer her exposed head.

"Gah!"

She collapsed in a heap, specks of blood dripped off her tongue. Crawling along the dirt, she soon froze gripping her swelling lips and now bulging tongue.

"Wow what a wimp!"

"Ugh…"

"Ha ha ha ha! What a sorry sight! She tried to help her and got her own ass kicked instead! Do you know this girl?" Exclaimed one as he nudged his friend.

"Not a clue! She couldn't be the only daughter of the Joestar family now could she?"

Panting, further streams of blood poured slowly from her nose along her upper lip.

"I hate rich people! I don't have to have a reason but I do! If you're a Joestar then that's reason enough to beat you to a pulp."

Staggering onto her feet, her fingers fumbled into her chest pocket to retrieve a pearly handkerchief, it's silk sheen glaring under the sunlight. Inscribed on it's bottom right corner was one name, Umi Joestar. Bringing it to her nose, she wiped away the blood with feathery touches. Under twin gazes of fiery hatred, their temple veins popped in unison.

"Looks like she's the Joestar kid after all!"

Mere moments after the first assault, they both charged at her staggered form, knocking her down with one swift kick, beating her senseless blow after blow under the force of their leather shoes.

"Bastard! You think you're so high and mighty?! Time to teach you!"

The last kick hitting in a meaty smack, more crimson sprouted as a shower of droplets. Umi's body flopped backward helplessly into the soft embrace of grass.

"Go play on your own property!"

"Let's get outta here!"

Bending over to retrieve her carelessly tossed doll, it's skin and dress crumpled and sodden, Kotori inched toward her would be heroine as their bulky enemies swaggered away. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, her wrist stung as she was slapped away by a wobbling Umi as she rose to her feet a second time.

"Leave me alone!"

Glaring, with a deep scowl wrought by wounded pride, she snapped.

"Get out of here! I didn't go after them in order to get thanked by you!"

Clutching the inner sides of her jacket, her handkerchief silently fell. Seemingly oblivious, she carried on.

"I want to be like a true gentleman! You were a woman in trouble! There are times when a gentleman has to be courageous and fight, even when her opponent is bigger and she knows she may lose! But one day, I'll beat them!"

Gently wiping her nose with the sides of her knuckles, she trudged toward a great mansion with windowed spires looming in the distance at the end of a dirt road. Along her side, a carriage drove a few meters ahead, swirling up dust clouds. Eyes trailing after her, a disquieted frown settled upon Kotori's face, her eyes running along the emerald grasses until she spotted the abandoned handkerchief. Picking it up, she spotted the embroidered name.

"Umi Joestar…"

 _'Why did she take this out of her pocket? They wouldn't have attacked her so forcefully had they not known her name…She must have done it in order to become a true gentleman like she was talking about…'_

Returning to our heroine, she found herself hands in breeches pockets dejectedly staring at the path before the rolling spokes of wooden wheels made her stand at attention. Fixed in a trance of curiosity, she watched the driver tug his reins against the horse team. Shuffling to a halt, the door swung open in dramatic flair, a suitcase being tossed out. Leaping from within, Niko posed midair with one arm stretched forward and the other with a hand resting on her hip as her legs crouched. Her hair tied in neat pigtails flowed lusciously on the whispering wind. Landing in such a fashion, she rose in a single calculated and gradual movement. At full height, her handsomely carved jaw, stern brow and piercing red eyes like something from another world seemed as though she had leapt from a newspaper romance cartoon serial as it's dashing hero and into reality. Staring wide eyed, Umi rested a finger under her chin.

"Who could that be?"

Then it struck her from depths of memory.

 _'Oh! I know! That's Niko, Niko Brando! Her mother saved my mother's life and now she's staying with us after her mother recently passed!'_

Rushing to greet her with a short wave and easy smile as the corner of her eyes crinkled.

"You're Niko Brando right?"

"And you must be Umi Joestar."

With a fell glance, that was all it took for a mystic, hypnotizing charm from Niko found it's way into Umi's brain, seizing her mouth and making her gums flap on their own.

"Everyone calls me Jojo though…its nice to meet you!" She cheerfully gushed as though they had known each other for years rather.

Suddenly a dog's sharp barking cut across the silence like a knife through butter. A dalmatian with fully spotted coat panted leaving flecks of spittle in it's wake as it ran toward it's mistress. Kneeling with arms outstretched, Umi smiled and called out to it.

"Danny!"

"Arf, arf arf!"

Turning her head toward Niko, Umi's sentences ran a mile a minute in peppy enthusiasm.

"I'll introduce you! His name's Danny, and he's a clever old hunting dog. Don't worry though he won't bite! I know you guys will be great friends!"

"Humph!" Niko grunted.

As Danny bounded over with flapping tongue and several kisses in her name, Niko snapped her leg in a fluid motion to collide into the dog's face, spraying blood over her boots and breeches. Tipping over and crashing to the ground, he heaved and wheezed in between whines. Umi's eyes went wide then bursted into a furious, seething hot rage, her hand balling into a raised fist as she bellowed with thunderous force.

"What are you doing?! _I'll never forgive you!_ "

Putting up her dukes with a cold grin and pleased, snakelike eyes, Niko's mind shifted into gear separate from her body's reflexes.

 _'So this is the Joestar heiress- the only daughter, Jojo! I'll psychologically torture her to the brink. Then I, Niko, will take her place to claim the Joestar Estate!'_

In the dust, Danny twitched, his eyes glazed over as he left forth a soft whine.

A/N: Here's the link to the OP of Phantom Blood, the title of which this story's title is a play on: watch?v=PNwqZsCBQkQ

Sono Chi No Sadame will also be Phantom Blood Umi's theme

I hope this fic will gradually get you interested in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Hirohiko Araki.


End file.
